The Chaos Within
by Dark ShadowLover
Summary: Around the time that the ARK had been invaded, five girls are located and brought together to be sent to the future in order to escape death when the Earth explodes. More summary inside.
1. Summary Page

The Chaos Within

Written by Dark Demon ShadowLover

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story unless it's mine, which is basically everything listed in the overall summary under the category 'characters/other things belonging to me'. I do NOT own anything listed under the category 'characters not belonging to me'. So don't sue me, I didn't do it!

* * *

How This Works

Title of the chapter:

Summary- A short summary of the entire chapter.

New characters- What significant (though sometimes insignificant) character(s) are added into the story. If the characters belong to me, I will probably not use their names here, and they will have a next to them.

* * *

Overall- The Chaos Within:

Summary- Around the time that the ARK had been invaded, five girls are located and brought together to be sent to the future in order to escape death when the Earth explodes. Now in Sonic's time, changed from humans to animals, and with special new powers, the girls must live in the new world and go an adventure of chaos like none other.

Characters not belonging to me- Shadow, Maria, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tikal, Big, Espio, Ash, Misty.

Characters belonging to me- The five new girls, the chao, the man, the dancing robot who thinks he's a muffin, the Bioturtle©, the other chao, Chao Adoption Center© owner, the new evil echidna.

Other things belonging to me- The secret underground cavern, the Chao Adoption Center©, the new and improved Heavy Ball that's guaranteed to catch Pokemon even fatter than Snorlax, the random island.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Final Five:

Summary- This chapter follows the five new girls' stories just before they all mysteriously disappear.

New characters- The five girls, Shadow, Maria, the chao

Chapter 2- A Destiny Beyond Belief:

Summary- The five girls find out that they must be sent to the future before the Earth explodes.

New characters- The man

Chapter 3- The Future Awaits:

Summary- The girls have made it to the future, and they split up to search the new area.

New characters- Sonic, Tails, Amy

Chapter 4- Random Meetings:

Summary- The whereabouts of Shadow are questioned in someone's mind, and three of the girls meet some new people.

New characters- Knuckles, Rouge, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, the dancing robot who thinks he's a muffin

Chapter 5- Re-throwing The Pool Party:

Summary- It's been decided that the pool party should be re-thrown (really? :P) so the five new girls can meet everybody, but something interrupts their fun. And when the only one left to get rid of this nuisance is in trouble, who will be there to help her?

New characters- Metal Sonic, Tikal, Big, the Bioturtle©

Chapter 6- The Great Shadow Hunt:

Summary- With a specific tracking device, someone is determined (and obsessed) with finding a particular sexy hedgehog.

New characters- N/A

Chapter 7- A Crispy Hedgehog & A Chao Story:

Summary- A certain rodent is way over well-done, and a chao-loving girl finds an ownerless chao that she may know more about than she realizes.

New characters- Chao Adoption Center© owner, the other chao

Chapter 8- A Shadow Of A Doubt:

Summary- A pair are transported to the Egg Carrier, where someone gets a voice box and then ends up rejected, Eggass is mistaken for a Pokemon, an explosive secret is revealed, and more than just one life is in danger.

New characters- Ash, Misty

Chapter 9- A New Evil Arrives:

Summary- Tails discovers something near the Master Emerald, and then a new and evil echidna arrives. Who is this echidna, why is it here, and what exactly is happening to Amy?

New characters- The new evil echidna

Chapter 10- Amy's Fate Revealed:

Summary- Two girls never seem to end their fighting, Shadow has a conversation that's eavesdropped on, and Amy learns a horrible truth.

New characters- N/A

Chapter 11- More Havoc In The World Of Sonic:

Summary- Everyone is disappearing, Eggman is sinking his own ship and has encountered yet another enemy, and the evil echidna is saved by two hedgehogs she'd least expect it from.

New characters- Espio

Chapter 12- Destroying Eggman:

Summary- Espio and one of the girls fight robots in the Egg Carrier, leading up to it finally blowing up. What will be the fate of everyone on board?

New characters- N/A

Chapter 13- Death Is Not An Option:

Summary- What starts out as a fight between two girls ends up as a fight to the death between two hedgehogs. Who will make it out alive?

New characters- N/A

Chapter 14- Reactions To The Departed Souls

Summary- The dying never seems to stop. How will everyone respond to the tragic events? What will happen to the dead?

New characters- N/A


	2. The Final Five

Okay, I'm redoing my story. I was going to completely rewrite it, but I liked how I wrote some parts, so I'll only rewrite the stupid parts. Lol. Anyway, this is the introduction to the main characters. The first one, just think of the ship ARK. The second and third ones, think of the Mystic Ruins. For the fourth and fifth girls, think of Station Square.

* * *

* * *

"Come on, hurry! We don't have much time!"

A young girl with blonde hair was running along the passage of what looked like a huge ship. She was following a black hedgehog, who burst through a door blocking their way. Explosions were close behind them as they ran as fast as they could to make their escape. The black hedgehog rolled up into a ball and shot through a few doors to clear the path. When he went through the last door, however, he rolled straight into a glowing green tube. He quickly opened his eyes and began banging his fists on the tube. The girl ran in behind him, but tripped over a fallen piece of metal, causing her to fall on top of a button that was connected to the tube. The tube started to shake and the girl gasped, realizing what she had done.

"Perhaps this is best for you. Sayonara… Shadow… the Hedg-"

Out of nowhere shots were heard. The black hedgehog, Shadow, watched as a bullet hit the tube and bounced off. Another bullet hit the girl in her back, tearing apart her flesh. Blood splattered everywhere as she fell to the ground, motionless.

"MARIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!" Shadow screamed as the tube was launched out of the bottom of the ship.

A strange figure walked into the room, holding a gun in its hand. It walked over to the dead girl and smirked, then removed its headgear to reveal a young teenage girl. Her brown hair, which had purple streaks in it, flowed down to her shoulders. She glared down at Maria with piercing blue eyes.

"Stupid girl."

"We have conformation that everything is in order. Emergency meeting in the main room," said another person who left as quickly as he had arrived.

"Right," said the murderer, who waited until she was sure she was alone to move anywhere. "Mission accomplished. Time to get out of here!"

She disposed of her armor to reveal that she was wearing a spaghetti-strap shirt, colored a dark purple like the bottoms of her black, heeled boots. She also wore a sleeveless black jacket over the shirt and had on a short, glittering, black skirt. The belt that she wore was blood red with a diamond-shaped, lime green buckle, matching the buckles that were on each of her shoes. Despite the fact that the heels of her shoes were three inches tall, she jump-kicked through a window in room and landed on the outer side of the ship with ease. There were three huge letters painted on the side: ARK. Suddenly the name was torn apart by many fired shots as a large group of people with guns stood above the assassin.

"GET HER!" one of them yelled as they all started to jump down towards her.

"You've got to be kidding me. Later, losers!" she said as she snapped her fingers and suddenly disappeared.

* * *

In the middle of a forest, another teenage girl was walking about with her parents and older sister. She had red hair (and I mean the real red color, not the orange hair that stupid people are constantly calling "red-heads") that was split up into many thick, vertical sections, almost looking like dreadlocks. These were then split up into horizontal sections with three golden rings on each one. She wore a short, sleeveless, white shirt and khaki, cargo-pocketed capri's. She wore sandals that were entirely white, with an exception of the gray bottoms. This girl also had on a necklace, which was green and looked almost like a thin, moon-like shape. The color of the necklace also matched the frames of the sunglasses that rested on the top of her head.

She looked around at the forest, admiring its every quality and form. She loved nature, and spent much of her time observing "her forest". Finally she had been able to drag the rest of her family out with her on her daily forest walk, and she seemed pleased when she saw their smiling faces.

"This is beautiful, sweetheart."

"Yes... very wonderful..."

The girl beamed even more at the compliments towards this environment, because she took everything having to do with the forest personally. It was her home, her shelter, and her getaway. Sharing it with others made everything well worthwhile, and it made her even happier.

The family continued walking along the clear, shallow river until they reached the edge. The girl's sister kneeled on the ground to stare down at the water falling below them.

"Honey, please be careful," their mother warned nervously.

"_Please_, mom. I'm a little to old to be _that_ stupid."

"Don't talk to your mother with that tone of voice, young lady!" the father said sternly, startling everyone else, and causing the girl's sister to move back, away from him. Unfortunately, her hand slipped on a loose rock, and she went hurtling backwards down the cliff.

"MY BABY!" the mother screamed as she ran over to the edge, slipping like her daughter had before her. Her husband grabbed her hand and desperately tried to pull her to safety, and the girl started pulling back on her father. But it was no use. Not wanting the whole family to perish at once, the father flung his remaining daughter back as the two parents fell to their death.

"NO! COME BACK! YOU CAN'T BE GONE!" the girl screamed, crying her poor fragile heart out and desperately trying not to face what she knew was truth.

"I can't live like this..." she said between tears. "I must..."

She walked to the edge of the river, took a deep breath, and jumped down, following in her family's unfortunate path. A ledge appeared out of nowhere beneath her, and she landed safely on it. Then the ledge retreated into a hidden hole in the wall, taking the girl with it.

* * *

"EEK!" screamed a female voice. Another girl was running away as something crashed into the ground behind her, causing a huge explosion and sending debris flying everywhere. She tripped and landed flat on the ground.

"Great... just great..." she said as she pushed herself off the ground and back onto her feet. "What _was_ that?"

This girl had on a red dress with a white strip down the middle and around the bottom. Her boots had the same look, except they were mostly black with a gray strip at the bottom. Her hair was as black as the night's sky, and some of it was pulled back into a bun, with parts of her hair sticking out from the sides. Two other strips of hair hung down in front. She had a huge pair of dark goggle-looking glasses on that looked as if they were from some sort of movie, and it was a wonder that she could even see out of them.

"Sheesh... some blowup _that_ was..." said the strange girl. "Is someone trying to kill me or something?!"

She suddenly saw a figure emerging from the smoke and fire, so she turned around and ran away as fast as she could. Though the figure was shorter than she was, it was black, furry, and creepy. She ran all the way through a tunnel and jumped down from a pile of rocks. Fearing that the weird creature may be pursuing her, she dashed towards the train and ran into the hole underneath the wooden station. She climbed down the ladder and hid on the small boat that was below. Suddenly the boat started moving backwards, and disappeared into the cliff behind them.

* * *

A short hike away in the small city, yet another teen was walking around. She had yellowish-blonde hair that was pulled back into two separate ponytails in the very back of her head. She wore a turquoise shirt that tied at the front of the frilled collar and at the two sides at the bottom. She also wore jean shorts that were a dark blue and held up by a gray belt. Her backless sneakers were gray, and the frames on the small sunglasses she was wearing were a rose color. She walked proudly, smiling at everyone she saw. But all of sudden she heard a cry, and the smile soon faded.

"Ooh, ooh!" wailed a small voice, sounding much like a chao's.

"Oh my good golly gosh!" she exclaimed, running over to a chao who was sliding down into the sewer. The girl immediately grabbed the chao, saving it from it's horrible fate.

The chao was small and had barely visible pink ears that resembled a koala's. It looked exhausted and was a paler blue than normal. It stared up with sickly eyes and rested in the girl's arms. She slowly got up and walked towards the Chao Garden. Once inside, she headed straight for a shady area underneath a nearby tree.

"Please get better..." she pleaded, gently laying the chao down on the soft grass. Minutes later, it gradually opened its eyes and yawned.

The girl smiled and handed it a piece of square chao fruit. It gratefully accepted, and ate with pure delight, so much that the girl wondered if it had eaten anything in weeks.

"Do you have an owner?" the girl asked, receiving a shake of the chao's head in response. "Oh... do you think... that _I_ could be your owner...?"

The chao jumped up and hopped into her lap, hugging her.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," she said with a laugh. Then she noticed some transporters behind them. "Hey, we can travel!"

The two walked up to the three transporters. The first one was red, the second one was green, and the third one was a bright yellow.

"Ooh, let's take the pretty one!" the girl suggested as she stepped onto the transporter and turned around to pick up her chao. Suddenly a hole surfaced beneath her and she disappeared, leaving a sad and confused chao behind.

* * *

A teenage girl with short, blue hair was running through the city as fast as she could. She was wearing blue jeans and a gray shirt that was too big for her. She wore white sneakers and had on silver, hoop earrings. She continued to run down the sidewalk, racing past everyone. Her dream was to become faster than anyone else, including all of the boys at her school that thought they were so great because they could beat every girl in a race. Except her.

"This is too easy," she said.

She ran all the way down until she was in front of the hotel lobby. However, she was running so fast that she couldn't stop in time and was headed straight into a brick wall. She tried to stop, but failed miserably. To her surprise, though, she flew harmlessly through the wall and disappeared.


	3. A Destiny Beyond Belief

Beneath the Earth's surface in a secret underground cavern, a strange figure stood in the middle of a large room. Suddenly a girl flew out of the wall and landed on the ground. Another was thrown out from a hole in the side of the room, a third fell through the ceiling, and one was pushed up from the bottom. The four girls stared at each other, then at the figure.

"WHERE AM I?!" they all exclaimed.

"Calm down, ladies," the figure said, stepping forward and revealing to be a man. "You're all here for a reason, and a good one at that. We are waiting on one person, however. Without her, we cannot start."

"Who's that...?" asked the red-head.

Out of nowhere, a fifth girl appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hey! This isn't where I was goi-" she stopped as she looked around. "Okay, where am I, and who the hell are _you_ people?!"

"Please, calm down. I am about to explain all of this," the man said as he walked around to the back of a large desk and sat down. He motioned to the girls and the five chairs in front of him. "Please, sit down."

Each girl sat in a chair and awaited the news of what was going on. They all stared around at the enormous room and everything in it, until the man cleared loudly his throat, startling them.

"My name is Elliot Dumoner. I have some... _special_ capabilities that it would be best for you not to ask about, as no one's mind is prepared to understand any of it."

The five girls stared at him with perplexed looks on their faces.

"Look," said the girl from the ARK incident, "if you want us to be here, then you'd better start talking English, alright?"

"Ah, yes, it's you. You have a nasty little secret beneath all of that sarcasm, don't you, little lady?" the man said slyly, causing the girl's glare to turn a bit tense.

"Anyway, to the point. We don't know when, but my assistants and I have reason to believe that the Earth has major doom advancing upon it. In other words, this world will explode, and nothing will be able to survive it."

The blue-haired girl gasped, and the chao girl got tears in her eyes. The red-head held onto the bottom of her seat uneasily and stared at the ground.

"You five will be the only survivors."

"Bu-"

"You see," the man interrupted, "I have created something that will make that possible. A sort of time machine, you might say. You girls must get inside and be sent to the future. The exact year you'll be sent to is unknown, but it will be fifty years at least."

"FIFTY YEARS?!" blurted out the black-haired girl. "You're kidding, right? Okay, where's the hidden camera? What's going on?!"

"No, I'm afraid this is all real."

"But why aren't you and your assistants going to the future?" asked the red-head. "Why _us_?"

"We must stay here and try to stop the horrible fate of our planet. Moreover, something told me that you five were the ones that should be sent. Now, come with me."

The group of girls followed the man to a large capsule. He opened the door and showed them inside.

"WHAT?! We have to go NOW?!" cried the chao girl. "What about my friends and family?! They'll notice when I'm gone!"

"Do not worry, my dear. They will all be informed. Now, you must be on your way," the man said. "Oh, and I forgot to mention that this has never been tested before, so it may fail." Everyone fell over.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT MAY FAIL?!"

"Well, either nothing could happen, you all could die, it could work correctly, or you all may possibly end up being transformed into English Muffins." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh, but I do know a few things that have a high chance of happening. Because of the pressure changes and the time spaces that you'll be going through, when you reach the future, you most likely will not be the same. By that, I mean, you will probably not be human anymore. Your abilities may change, too. Oh, don't worry, your snappy little escape trick should stay unharmed. And watch your memories, because they may be altered as well. Good luck, girls. Farewell."

With that, the man pressed a large red button on the control panel, and the capsule disappeared.


	4. The Future Awaits

Just so you know, there are A/P's (or "Author's Pronunciations") for you throughout the story. I love weird names.

* * *

* * *

Fifty-something years later, a mysterious capsule appeared on an island separated far from the mainland shore. The door opened and a cloud of smoke poured out as five figures appeared. Coughing was heard as the smoke lingered in the air around the capsule.

"This is... cough ...the worst welcoming... cough ...ever..."

"I can't take cough this..." one of them said as she flung her arms up in distress, causing a huge gust of wind to blow the smoke away. When it was gone, five girls stood there with their eyes wide open.

"How the hell did you- WAHH!"

"How the hell did I wahh? What does tha- WAHH!"

The five girls stared at each other for a few seconds, then they all jumped up and pointed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"I guess that Elliot dude was right... we aren't human anymore..."

"This... is... so... COOL!" exclaimed the murderer girl. "Being human was _so_ boring!"

"Hey, Mr. Dumoner said something about your snappy little escape trick. Plus, you appeared out of absolutely nowhere back in that room. Were you ever really human anyway?"

The girl stepped back with a frantic look on her face. "Well, I, uh..."

"What am I?" asked the once human redhead.

"Umm... well, that's an easy one! You're a... a..."

"She's an echidna," said the one girl, who still had on her freaky-looking goggles. "We were studying them in science."

"Oh my God!" the pale red-orange echidna yelled, looking at her. "You... you're... _artificial_!"

"Wha...? ACK! I'M A ROBOT! A ROBOT _DOG_!"

"Hey, so you fit the definition of a bi-" the chao girl, who was now a pinkish colored fox, started to say, but soon stopped after receiving a harsh glare. "So, uh... hey! I'm even cuter now!"

"Hmm... kinda cool..." the murderer said. "Oh, who am I kidding? Being a cat _rocks_!"

"I'm a hedgehog. A weird one at that," said the other girl, for she was a white hedgehog, and the color on the quills gradually turned to blue at the ends.

"Okay, so we've all gone from humans to being a robot dog, an echidna, a cat, a fox, and a hedgehog?! This is _so_ screwed..."

"Definitely. Anyway, let's split up, gang, and search for clues!" the cat said, and everyone fell over. "I mean, let's split up and search the... oh, what the hell. Let's just go and find out where we are."

* * *

Meanwhile, a familiar blue hedgehog and his fox companion were running down the sidewalk of Station Square. They rounded the corner and continued down the path.

"Hurry, Tails! We don't wanna miss the party!"

"Wait up, Sonic! You _know_ I can't run that fast!"

The two cut across the road, heading towards the hotel. A car abruptly stopped behind them, missing them by only inches.

"WATCH IT, YA BIRDBRAIN!" Sonic yelled. Tails sweatdropped.

They ran into the hotel and turned left. The door opened and they went through.

"Hey, guys! We made it!"

Tails, exhausted, walked slowly over to one of the chairs and sat down. He struggled to regain his breath as he watched Amy run over to Sonic.

"Sonniku! I thought you'd _never_ come!" she exclaimed, hugging Sonic tightly.

"...Amy... can't... breathe...!" the helpless blue rodent said, struggling to get free.

"Oops, sorry Sonniku!"

"Now, Amy, we've talked about personal space and breathing rights before, haven't we?" Sonic said sternly, and Amy nodded. "AND I AM NOT A RODENT, YOU BITCH!"

I beg to differ. coughstupidwasteoffurcough

Sonic glared, then turned back towards the pool. "Let's par-tay!" he yelled, then look around to find that the only ones present were Amy, Tails, and himself. He fell over.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE?!"

"Excuse me...?"

Sonic turned around to find himself face to face with a strange girl. She pushed the rodent back, causing him to fall into the pool. Then she walked towards Amy, who looked devastated, and also extremely pissed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SONNIKU?!"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I believe that I have just shoved him into the pool."

"Oh, okay!" Amy replied cheerfully. "So, who are you?"

"Me? Who are _you_?"

"I'm Amy Rose, the cute stalker of my little Sonniku!"

"_That_ dork?" the girl asked with a raised eyebrow, pointing to the blue dork in the pool.

"Yep!"

"HEY! I'M NOT A RODENT _OR_ A DORK!"

Yes you are.

"NO I'M NOT!"

Yes, you are.

"NO, I-"

SHUT UP YOU DAMN BLUE BASTARD!

"...okey..."

Everyone sweatdropped, then the girl turned back to Amy. "My name is Shiaza (A/P: She-ah-zuh), and I come from the past!" she said as the sky grew dark and thunder crashed in the background for a moment, then turned back to normal.

"Don't you mean the 'future'?"

"I SAID THE PAST, DAMNIT!" Shiaza yelled as another bolt of lightning came crashing down.

"Right! Sorry!"

"Back in _my_ time, me and four others were located and sent to a secret base underground, when some Elliot Dumoner dude told us about how the Earth was supposed to blow up or some crap like that and that no one would be able to survive it, and sent us all to the future!" Shiaza explained, then started gasping for breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a sign taped to the side of the hotel. "What the...?"

--------------

wanted: shadow the hedgehog

notorious thief & terrorist

reward: $100,000,000.03

--------------

"Oh, yeah, Shadow. They say that he's been robbing banks and stuff, and also that he's been setting up bombs in other places, too," Tails told her as he walked up to the two girls.

"So, Shiaza, that story about the Earth... could you have been talking about...?"

"You mean The Huge Explosion From The Past Where No One Survived Except Five Mysterious And Weird Girls?" Tails exclaimed. Shiaza fell over.

"What kind of name is _that_?!" she yelled. "And what do you mean weird?!"

"Well, we always just call it THEFTPWNOSEFMAWG," Amy said.

"Yeah..." Sonic said as he finally managed to escape from the pool. "But you see, I- WAH!" Shiaza shoved him back in the water and started walking out the door.

"Where're you going?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I have a little... _research_ to do on this Shadow guy."

"Well, bye!" Amy and Tails chorused.

"And good riddance! AHH!" Sonic screamed as Shiaza motioned her hand outwards, pointing towards him, and a large whirlpool appeared in the water.

"Good riddance indeed," she said with a smirk as she snapped her fingers and disappeared into a cloud of mist.


	5. Random Meetings

"There's no way he can still be alive... there's just no _way_..." Shiaza muttered to herself as she walked down the wooden walkway of the Mystic Ruins. "That... explosion thing... how could he have survived it...? But, wait a second! When I shot that stupid girl... the bullet bounced harmlessly off the capsule! If he had stayed inside it while the Earth had exploded, he could've survived! He could very well be alive after all..."

Shiaza continued walking until she reached the end of the path, and jumped down in front of the waterfall. She sat down near the waterfall and pulled a laptop out of nowhere. It was black with purple markings all over it. She opened it up and logged onto the Internet, clicked on a search, and typed in the following information:

--------------

name: shadow the hedgehog

age: 50 something

birthdate: how the hell should I know?

birthplace: ark

other pointless facts for more hope in finding this stupid creature: very sexy. very sexy indeed.

--------------

Shiaza clicked enter, and the results showed up on the window.

--------------

shadow the hedgehog

50 something

birthdate unknown, birthplace ark

according to Shiaza, an obsessed freak, he's very sexy

notorious thief and terrorist

oh yeah. and he's sexy.

--------------

"Hmm... I wonder if this could be him. Oh well, this guy's the only shot I have at finding Shadow! Now... off to find him..."

* * *

In other places, namely the area just beyond the Master Emerald, the echidna girl was walking around nervously, on the lookout for any type of movement. She thought she had heard footsteps, but wasn't sure. She looked behind her and almost screamed as a figure jumped from out of the sky.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I... I... I'm Hyacinth (A/P: Hi-uh-sinth)... Hya (A/P: Hi-uh), for short. And I..." she started, then went on to explain the whole story of what had happened, and that she was here to look around the new Earth.

"Well, I don't know whether I can believe your story or not, but as long as you stay away from the Master Emerald, then wander around as much as you want."

"W-who are you...?" Hyacinth asked.

"Knuckles. Guardian of the Master Emerald, and your worst enemy if you mess with it or me. Got it?"

"Uh... right!" she quickly replied, then paused for a second. "Umm... what's a Master Emerald...?"

Knuckles fell over. "It's that big green thing up there!" he yelled, pointing towards the massive emerald.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Okay!"

Hyacinth started heading back towards the tunnel, but along the way she noticed an opening in the side of the rock. Out of curiosity, she walked into it. When she walked out on the other side, she realized that she was in a volcano. Pieces of rock and dead, burnt trees were scattered everywhere. Suddenly a group of helicopter-looking creatures appeared and started heading towards her.

"EEP!" she yelled, running out of the volcano and all the way back to the train station. "This isn't good... I just got here, and I'm already being threatened by a fellow echidna and almost becoming decapitated..."

* * *

"Great, just great. I'm a lost hedgehog. Damnit, where am I?"

"You're in front of City Hall."

"Huh? Who said I'm in front of wha?"

An infamous bat flew down and landed beside the confused hedgehog. "I'm Rouge. And you're in front of City Hall."

"No, I'm Leilani (A/P: Lee-lahn-ee)," the hedgehog replied. Rouge fell over.

"I meant the place you're at is in front of City Hall."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Alright then! Thanks!"

"Anytime, Le... Lei..."

"Leilani."

"Right. Lieluni. Gotcha," Rouge said as Leilani fell over.

"Hey, can you help me?" another person called out from behind them.

"Uh... sure," Rouge replied as she walked up to the robotic dog.

"Hey Veira (A/P: Veer-uh)," Leilani said.

"Hey... uh... hedgehog person!" the robot replied, then turned to face Rouge. "Uh... why aren't there any others like me? I mean, there aren't any other... _robots_ here..."

"Oh, well most of them are created and controlled by Eggman. You're not one of his?"

"Well, I don't know..."

"Oh. Okay, well, Eggman's ship is still grounded. You can get there from the boat landing near the hotel that was conveniently set up to travel there," Rouge explained.

"Okay then. Thanks, bat lady!"

"It's bat _girl_! I mean _Rouge_!"

* * *

Veira walked onboard Eggman's ship. She had found the boat landing and took it to the huge wreck. She took the monorail to the inside and looked around. Everywhere were robots. A strange, orange robot walked across in front of her, singing and dancing.

"I'M A LITTLE MUFFIN, SHORT AND SWEET! HERE IS MY GUN, AND HERE ARE MY FEET! WHEN YOU UPSET EGGMAN, YOU HEAR ME OUT! I'LLSHOOTYOUWITHMYLASERANDYOU'LLBEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD!"

Veira sweatdropped. "Uhhh... okaaaaaaaay..."

"Doesn't Eggman think about _anything_ but _food_?!"

"WAH!" Veira shouted as she turned around to see Sonic standing behind her. "Who're you?"

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the-"

Stupid-ass fake rodent who needs to get a life.

"HEY! NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

I did. So shut up.

"Hmph."

"Ah! I see I have visitors!"

Sonic and Veira looked up to see a fat-ass man coming down in the spinny elevator thingy.

"I SWEAR, IF ONE MORE AUTHOR CALLS ME FAT, I'LL... I'LL... uh... I'll... I'LL TURN YOU INTO A MUFFIN!"

The same orange robot as before suddenly entered the room, dancing across the floor. "I'M A LITTLE MUFFIN, SHORT AND SWE-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE MUFFIN CRAP ALREADY!" Sonic yelled as he knocked the robot out with a homing attack. "EGGMAN!"

"Yes?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just that usually when we meet, I yell out your name for no apparent reason."

"Oh, okay then."

Crickets began chirping in the background. Sonic was sitting on the floor, polishing his non-existent fingernails, while Eggman was looking in a mirror and fixing his mustache. One of the crickets pulled a suitcase out of nowhere, put a hat on, and walked out.

"HEY!" Veira yelled.

"WHAT?!" the fat guy and the stupid rodent yelled. "Stupid author..."

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE FIGHTING OR INSULTING OR _SOMETHING_?!"

"Yeah... you're right..." Sonic said, as he looked at Eggman, both grinning slyly.

"GET THE AUTHOR!"

O.O!

Eggman and Sonic run towards the computer screen and smash into it

MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!

"We have an evil, freaky bitch for an author, Eggass," Sonic said.

"Yes, we sure do, stupid hedgehog. She keeps on insulting us."

"I know, you fat egghead! When will she stop?"

"Who knows? Of course, you ARE a stupid rodent," Eggman said.

"And you ARE fat, after all," Sonic pointed out. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, then ran up and started beating the crap out of each other.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, FATASS?!" Sonic yelled, attacking Eggman's head.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LOUSY STINKIN' VARMINT!" Eggman replied as he sat on top of Sonic, squishing him flat. "I win!"

The two stupid guys continued to beat the crap out of each other as Veira sweatdropped and stepped back away from them.

"...Maybe I'll just wait over here..."


	6. Rethrowing The Pool Party

Shiaza walked through the forest of the Mystic Ruins, watching her 'Shadow Tracker' closely. It showed a game screen like Knuckles', except with Shiaza instead of Knux, and a Shadow icon where the 3 emeralds on the radar used to be. The Shadow icon was blinking a bright red, and the annoying beeping that drives my mother crazy was going off at a full tempo. Shiaza looked down at her portable radar, and saw a red dot just to her right. She entered a hidden spot and looked around, just to find that nothing was there.

"HEY! It said Shadow was here!" she yelled as she looked down to see that the dot had disappeared. "Shit."

* * *

"So, Lialeni, I see you're new around here," Rouge said.

"Yes, I am. Do you think you could show me around this place?"

"Sure! And, hey, there's Amy! AMY!" Rouge called out.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, HI ROUGE!" the pink hedgehog yelled back as she skipped over to her. "Who's that?"

"I'm Leilani. And I'm guessing that you must be Amy."

"That's right! I'm Amy Rose, the cute and lovable stalker of Sonic!" she replied, twirling around while hearts fell in the background. The others sweatdropped.

"Uh... yeah. Anyway, Leulini's new here, and I was gonna show her around. Wanna join us?" Rouge asked.

"Sure!"

"Okay then, what's first?" Leilani asked.

"We should introduce her to everyone else," Amy said to Rouge.

"I came here with four other girls. Should we introduce them to everyone too?" Leilani asked.

"Yeah, of course! We should re-throw the pool party since no one came before. My Sonniku was soooo upset!"

"Okay then, it's settled. Pool party today at 2:00! Let's go tell everyone, alright?" Rouge said as she flew off.

"Gotcha," Amy said as she skipped off in the other direction.

"Uh... sure," said Leilani, who ran in a third direction.

* * *

Later, at the pool party...

"This is awesome!" Sonic said. "People actually came this time!"

"I'm so glad that you're happy Sonniku! And you can thank me all you want for re-throwing this party!" Amy said as she hugged Sonic.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Now get off," Sonic replied as he pushed Amy back and walked far away.

"Ahem," Rouge said as she stood up on the overhang that was over the door to the pool. "Ahem. AHEM. _I SAID AHEM, DAMNIT_!"

Everyone immediately shut up and looked up at Rouge.

"We are here today to introduce some new people to all of you guys!" Amy said happily as she got up next to Rouge. "COME OVER HERE!"

The five girls got up on the overhang and looked down at everyone.

"Why am I even here...?" Shiaza sighed.

"Okay, so this is Shiaza the Cat, Leilani the Hedgehog, Hyacinth the Echidna, Claira the Fox, and Veira the Dog-Robot... thing." (A/N: Just in case you forgot, here's another A/P- [Shiaza: Shay-nuh] [Leilani: Lee-lahn-ee] [Hyacinth: Hi-uh-sinth] [Claira: Clair-uh] [Veira: Veer-uh]

"Excuse me, Amy, but I need the robot to help me with some evil plans. May she be excused, please?" Eggman asked.

"Oh, sure thing, Eggman," Amy replied.

"Thank you!" he said as he grabbed Veira and left.

"Anyway, so that was Dr. Robotnik/Eggman. Okay, now for all of our old friends. This is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Amy, Big, and Metal Sonic," Rouge said, pointing everyone out. "Wait a second. Metal, you're not our friend! Why are you here?!"

Metal made a few mechanical noises, and everyone stared blankly at him.

"We speak English," Tikal said.

"Duhhhhhr... yep, we speak that language, yes we do..." Big added.

Shiaza walked up to Metal, then turned around to face everyone and sighed. "He said he came here to escape from the Bioturtle."

"Don't you mean Bio_lizard_?" Tails asked.

"You dare doubt the only person who has the ability to understand this cute robot here?"

"...No."

"You think he's CUTE?!" Amy exclaimed.

"As a matter of fact, yes. But hey, Tails is cute too! And so is Knuckles. {Rouge's voice in the background: "BACK OFF, BITCH!"} But Shadow will always be the sexiest," Shiaza said, and everyone stared at her.

"...Shadow?"

"Shadow?! You mean the hedgehog?! THE hedgehog?! THE hedgehog who's been stealing things and blowing places up?!"

"THAT STUPID FAKER?!" Sonic yelled, causing Shiaza to knock him out cold.

"That guy who people say supposedly looks like Sonic, even though anyone with half an eye could see that they look absolutely NOTHING alike?!"

"...Half an eye...?" Amy asked, sickened.

"Well, it made more sense in that sentence than half a brain would've," Tails explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP DOING THAT ALREADY?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sorry."

"Relax, Knuckles. Remember to control your temper," Rouge said as she walked over to him and kissed him lightly.

"Rouuuuuge..." Knuckles whined. "Not heeeeere..."

All of a sudden Rouge tackled him to the ground and started kissing him passionately. "Huh? Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening," she said as she continued.

"HEY GUYS!" Shiaza yelled, getting everyone's attention. "WHAT ABOUT THE BIOTURTLE?!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about him. Where is he?" Sonic asked.

........................... crickets chirping ........................

"AHEM! I said, where is he?"

............................... more crickets join in ....................

"HEY! I SAID, _WHERE IS THE DAMN BIOTURTLE_?!"

Suddenly the ground started shaking as a huge, evil turtle appeared from out of the ocean. It walked up and looked down at them.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said in a small voice. "My alarm clock went off late this morning and I had to take a shower, and it all took longer than I planned."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Henry. It's okay," Sonic said.

"Really? Okay, thanks," the Bioturtle replied as he paused for a second, then stomped on top of a nearby building.

"Alright, that's our cue!" Knuckles yelled. "Back to the script, guys!"

"ACK!" Claira yelled. "What on Earth is THAT?!"

"It's Henr- I mean, it must be the Bioturtle! RUN!" Tails yelled as everyone shoved their way through the door and scattered in different directions. Only Sonic, Tails, and Shiaza stayed.

"Why aren't you running?" Tails asked Shiaza.

"I'm not scared of a stupid Bioturtle," she replied, insulted.

Sonic had jumped on top of the Bioturtle's nose and was poking its head with a stick. The giant monster flung its head back, causing Sonic to go flying off.

"LOOKS LIKE I'M BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIN!" he yelled as he flew up into the sky, disappearing as a star blinked. Tails and Shiaza sweatdropped.

"Riiiiiight. Anyway, uh... I... I... ARGH! I can't take it here! IF SONIC CAN'T BEAT IT, NO ONE CAN!" Tails screamed as he ran off, crying.

"Looks like it's up to _me_ then," Shiaza said as she got into a fighting pose, then snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Hey, how's it going, Biobutt?" she said as she reappeared sitting with her legs crossed on the Bioturtle's nose. "Looks like it's just you and me now."

The Bioturtle grunted and swung his head around, sending Shiaza flying down towards the ground. She smirked and tried snapping her fingers, but with the wind pushing against her and the gravity being too strong, nothing happened.

Shiaza screamed as she saw the ground below her coming closer. She closed her eyes tightly, awaiting her death. To her surprise, though, everything stopped. The strong pressure that pushed against her body was gone, yet she felt something else. She slowly opened her eyes to see that someone had caught her. They were wearing a long, black trenchcoat and a huge hat that covered their face.

"T-thanks..." Shiaza said nervously. "But... who are you...?"

The masked rescuer set her down without an answer and made its way towards the Bioturtle. Shiaza though she heard him say something, and then he was gone. She looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. Then she looked up at the Bioturtle. Her hero was on its head, attacking it. The Bioturtle fell into the ocean, defeated, as the stranger started walking away. Shiaza snapped her fingers and appeared in front of him. He gasped and took a step back away from her.

"What's wrong? It's not like you haven't ever seen anyone disappear before, now, is it?" she asked, smiling slyly. "Come on, who are you?"

The masked stranger quickly ran away from Shiaza, muttered something to himself, and disappeared. Shiaza ran up to the spot where he had been standing.

"Chaos Control? What the hell is that?"


	7. The Great Shadow Hunt

Shiaza walked around the Mystic Ruins a few times, thinking to herself. She made her way down the path of Tails' runway near his workshop. She sat near the edge and got out her laptop. She looked up Shadow's information again, then pulled out her portable radar. Nothing was on the screen. She pressed a few buttons, then repeatedly clicked on 'zoom out' until the screen changed, and a flashing red dot had appeared.

"Finally. Now where is he?" Shiaza asked herself as she got up, following the dot on the tracker that she was depending on.

She walked around Tails' workshop and down the first set of stairs. Then she stepped down the second set, all without taking her eyes off the radar even just once. She absentmindedly walked through the waterfall, then made her way up to the higher ground and started to walk in the direction of the tunnel near the train station. She continued walking through the tunnel leading to the Master Emerald, and walked around it twice while Knuckles kept running in front of her, waving his hands in the air and leaping around like a crazed lunatic.

"HEY! LADY! GO _AWAY_! GET OFF OF THE MASTER EMERALD! OUCH, DON'T STEP ON MY FOOT WITH THOSE HEELS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" he yelled, jumping around her and trying to get her attention.

With her eyes not wavering from the radar, Shiaza walked past the annoyed echidna and across the bridge. She wandered across the grass, then back through the tunnel. She jumped down from the rocks and continued walking until she reached the train station, then she rode the train to Station Square and walked outside towards Casinopolis. Shiaza stepped inside, and minutes later strolled back out with a bag full of coins as people from Casinopolis yelled at her for her winning streak. This didn't stop her, however, as she kept walking on and entered the hotel. Still not looking at anything but the radar, she walked out the other door. She entered Twinkle Park (growling when the annoyingly cheerful and automated voice said "Welcome to Twinkle Park!"), then turned around and walked back to the entrance. Instead of going down the elevator, though, she resumed going straight and walked through the red door, entering the sewer. Shiaza marched through the sewer, jumped onto the ledge, continued walking, and left out the door on the other side. She left the antique shop that the door led to and circled around the front of City Hall, then walked into the Burger Shop and bought a burger (surprise!). As she finished the burger, she walked over the sewer hole, falling down into the sewer (surprise again! ). Shiaza walked back through the sewer and left out the door by Twinkle Park. She left down the elevator and headed towards the boat landing. Hopping onto the boat, with her eyes still locked onto the blinking dot, she traveled to the Egg Carrier. From there, she traveled up to the cannon area and then walked down the other side. She entered the captain's room, hit the switch while Eggman was laughing maniacally, and left. With the ship in 'attack mode', Shiaza jumped down and walked into the next room. She entered another one from there, which ended up being Eggman's personal, twisted room, then left and walked back out, and circled around the entire ship. After that had been finished, she strolled back into the captain's room and hit the switch once more, as Eggman proceeded with his insane laughing. Next, Shiaza took the spinny elevator thing to the inside of the ship. Once there, she walked around the massive room's perimeter three times. Her eyes still glued to her tracking device, she stepped on one of the giant green buttons, causing Eggman's monorail to come down. Shiaza got inside and took the monorail to the front of the ship. Once she'd walked around the area, she slid down the side and started to head towards the boat landing. Still not taking her eyes off her tracker, she traveled back to the Mystic Ruins. She walked around until she reached the Chao Garden mine cart and got in. Inside, she walked around the garden, accidentally stepping on one chao and kicking two others. Shiaza transported herself to the Egg Carrier garden, and walked around it twice. She stood atop the satellite thing as it moved around in circles, and jumped off and transported to the Station Square garden. She walked around the circumference of the room, then transported back to the Mystic Ruins garden, where she left the Chao Garden and walked back through the tunnel. Shiaza sauntered back around the ground below Tails' workshop, and kept walking until she reached the huge hole in the ground with the lake in it. She walked around the waterfall one more time, then headed towards the mine cart, which she hopped in and rode to the forest. From there, she jumped down and hiked through the different paths. She walked around Big's house four times, retraced her steps about five times, and then finally walked back by the ladder and continued going in the other direction. As she moved closer to the dot, surprisingly, the dot moved closer to her. He was near, and walking towards her. Shiaza looked up for the first time since she'd started her journey to find Shadow. She heard someone coming, and quickly hid in the sandy tunnel near her. A strange figure walked by, and the dot on her radar moved right near her. Shiaza took a closer look at the figure and noticed that it was wearing a long trenchcoat and a huge hat. This person looked vaguely familiar to her, and she thought in her mind as to where she'd seen him before. Then it came to her, and Shiaza gasped.

"Oh my God... all this time... I should've known... it was... it was _him_...!" she whispered to herself as she quietly made her way back down.

Shiaza silently followed him until they had reached the end of the path. The figure took off his hat and coat to reveal a coughverysexycough black hedgehog. He pulled out a Chaos emerald and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, Shiaza realized that he was going to leave, and that she'd have to track him down all over again. Just as he had almost finished speaking, she ran up and grabbed onto his arm.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled, and the two disappeared.


	8. A Crispy Hedgehog & A Chao Story

"EXTRA, EXTRA, READ SOMETHING ABOUT IT! THE BIOTURTLE WAS DESTROYED TEN MINUTES AGO!" yelled the person working at the newsstand.

Claira ran up and grabbed a copy of the paper. "Yep, it's true! We're all safe now! Henr- I mean, the Bioturtle- has been defeated!"

Everyone jumped up and cheered.

"But Sonic is now missing..." she continued, as the crowd's cheer turned to sorrow, "...and so is Shiaza."

"Yay," a weak voice said from behind everyone. They turned around to see a burnt Sonic dragging himself towards the group.

"EXTRA, EXTRA, READ SOMETHING ELSE ABOUT IT! SONIC HAS RETURNED AS A CRISPY HEDGEHOG!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Tails yelled.

"SONNIKU! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Amy cried as she ran over to comfort her overcooked hero. "You feel hotter than usual, but you sure as hell don't look like it!"

"...It... it was..."

"What...?" Tails asked.

"...It was..."

"What?!" Amy asked, horrified.

"...the... _author_..."

MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

"I was about to fall onto a nice, soft patch of grass..." Sonic explained. "And that bitch turned it into a volcano!"

whistles innocently

"Oh, Sonniku... I know what you need..." Amy said sympathetically.

"You do...?"

"A nice, big kiss from your girlfriend!" she said cheerfully as she pinned Sonic onto the ground and started kissing him, ignoring his flailing arms and muffled cries for help. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Now what?" Hyacinth asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should help the poor hedgehog?" Tikal suggested.

"Which one: Sonic or Amy?" Rouge asked sarcastically.

While Amy kissed Sonic and the others argued over what to do next, Claira's eyes wandered over into the chao section of the newspaper. It was the section where ownerless chao had their names and pictures printed in hopes that they could someday find an owner so that no one else had to keep watching over them.

"Wow..." Claira said to herself as she looked at the pictures. "They're all so cute! I'm going to go adopt one..."

Minutes later, at the Chao Adoption Center, Claira walked up to the counter. An older, female chao looked up at her.

"Yes...?"

"I'd like to adopt a chao, please."

"Certainly," the chao replied, as she grabbed a stack of papers from out of nowhere and handed them to Claira. "Fill out these pointless forms, please."

Claira took the pile of pointless forms and sat down in a chair not far from where she had been standing. She got out her special chao pen and started writing.

Eight hours later...

"Alright... I'm done..." Claira said as she handed the papers to the chao.

"Good, good, very good," the owner chao said as she destroyed the papers without even looking at them. "You have passed the test of patience. You have proven yourself ready for a chao."

Claira fell over. "YOU MEAN THAT ALL OF THAT WAS FOR A STUPID TEST?!"

"Now, now, calm down. Anger does not compute well with the chao. Follow me," the older chao said as she walked through a door leading to a small room. Claira followed. Inside the room were about twenty different chao, all without owners.

"You may now pick your chao and see if it wants you as your owner."

Claira looked around at all of the various types of chao. There was one chao, two chao, red chao, blue chao. There were small chao and large chao, young chao and old chao. Chao were everywhere! One chao, however, caught Claira's attention. It was a light blue hero chao with koala ears the color of hot pink. It also had fluffy, cloud-like wings, and a bright pink elephant's tail with more fluff on the end than usual. It reminded her of a chao she once knew.

"I want that one," Claira said, pointing to it.

"Sundae!" the older chao called out. The chao walked up to them. "This is Sundae. She's been here for quite a while now, and I think she'll get along with you just fine."

Claira kneeled down next to Sundae and held out her hand, smiling. The chao looked at her, blinked a few times, looked at her again, then ran into her arms.

"It's settled then!" the owner chao said. "Sundae is now your rightful chao!"

"Yay!" Claira exclaimed as she stood up with the chao still in her arms. "So, do you have any background information on Sundae?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Wait right here," the older chao said as she left, then came back out with a few papers and handed them to her. "Here you are! Thank you for adopting a chao so I don't have to waste my time on it and I can retire sooner! Come again!"

Claira left the Chao Adoption Center with Sundae and sat down on a chair near the pool. She started looking through the papers and read some of the information:

-----------------

sundae the chao

hero/run type

fav. fruit: square

light blue/koala ears/elephant tail

ancestry traits: females- koala ears/males- elephant tails

-----------------

"Wait... so you, you mother, your grandmother, and your whole line of great-grandmothers have all had koala ears? And the same with elephant tails and your father, grandfather, and your whole line of great-grandfathers? Creepy... hey, so... you're a hero chao, a run type, a light blue, you have the pink koala ears, AND your favorite fruit is square?! You must be... Jellybean's descendent!" Claira blurted out. She ran to a nearby computer that popped out of nowhere and searched for Sundae's family egg. Sure enough, at the top of the egg, it showed that Jellybean had mated with a chao named Chocolate, and Sprinkles was hatched. And all the way at the bottom was Sundae's name.

"This is SO cool!" Claira exclaimed, as she handed Sundae a square fruit. "You're related to Jellybean!"

Back outside the newsstand...

"So, what happened to Shiaza?" Leilani asked. "She couldn't have just disappeared, you know. Oh, wait... never mind..."

"I think she got captured by the mole people! I KNEW they were real!"

"_Knuckles_! For the last time, there's no such thing as mole people!" Rouge said, rolling her eyes. "You watch WAY too much Scooby Doo."

"EEP! I'M MISSING SCOOBY UNIVERSE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Knuckles yelled as he ran off to find a TV.

Hyacinth sighed. "So _now_ what?"

"I don't know," Tails said. "The author can't think of anything else."

Nope! '

"Why not end it here?" Rouge said.

Okay!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy yelled. "I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I GET TO KISS MY SONNIKU ALL THE WAY THROUGH! DON'T END IT!"

Sorry!


	9. A Shadow Of A Doubt

_-Last time, in chapter 6-_

Shiaza silently followed him until they had reached the end of the path. The figure took off his hat and coat to reveal a coughverysexycough black hedgehog. He pulled out a Chaos emerald and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, Shiaza realized that he was going to leave, and that she'd have to track him down all over again. Just as he had almost finished speaking, she ran up and grabbed onto his arm.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled, and the two disappeared.

_-Now, for chapter 8-_

Shiaza held onto the black hedgehog as there was a huge flash of light, and then they were gone. She shut her eyes tightly, not knowing what was going on, where they were going, or anything at all about what was happening. All of a sudden, she felt everything stopping before her. She cautiously opened her eyes and saw that the two were aboard a dark, gloomy ship. She was laying on the deck, and the hedgehog was standing near her.

"Where am I...?" Shiaza said to herself quietly, then she looked at screen, which said 'Egg Carrier' on it. "Ah."

"Who the hell are you?" the hedgehog asked in a calm yet harsh voice as he glared down at her. Shiaza sat up.

"Well, that's really none of your business, now, is it?" she snapped back.

"No, I suppose it's not. Leave. _Now_. The boat landing is over there, so get your ass on it and leave."

"Well _excuuuuse_ _me_, Shadow the Hedgehog, but I'm _not_ going _anywhere_."

"Suit yourself," the hedgehog replied as he started to walk towards the monorail. "But you're not coming with _me_."

"Fine," Shiaza said aloud, then muttered under her breath, "I'll just stalk you, then..."

Shadow stepped on the green button and waited for the monorail. He got onboard, and when she was sure that he wasn't looking, Shiaza jumped into the other car.

The monorail dropped them off inside the ship, where Shiaza immediately ran and hid behind one of Eggman's individual Eggman carrier thingys. Shadow walked towards the stairs and stopped just below them. He looked up as he saw Dr. Eggass coming down the spinny elevator thingy.

"Shut up," the fat failure said. "Grrrrrrr... DO AUTHORS _EVER_ GIVE MY OBESITY A BREAK?!"

Nope. We authors are eeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiil. grins And just to prove how evil I really am deep inside...

Ash Ketchum from Pokemon runs in, holding a huge Pokeball with both arms.

"I got the new and improved Heavy Ball, guaranteed to catch Pokemon even fatter than Snorlax!" he exclaimed, then turned towards Eggman. "AHH! A FAT POKEMON!" he yelled, pulling out his Pokedex.

"Eggass, the failure egg Pokemon. It's extreme fatness and ignorant mind is a great disadvantage to this Pokemon. It attacks with pathetic plans, and is a huge waste of space," Dexter the Pokedex said.

"COOL! A rare stupid Pokemon! POKEBALL, GO!"

Ash heaved the massive Pokeball over his head and threw it at Eggass, knocking him out cold. Then the Pokeball opened and he disappeared into it in a red flash. The Pokeball shook around a little, then popped open, releasing Eggass again.

"Damn," Ash said. "He's just to fat to fit in."

"AAAASH!" Misty yelled from behind them, holding up a thin blanket that was wrapped around her body. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

Everyone looked at Ash and realized that he was standing in the middle of the room with only his Pikachu-print boxers on. Ash blushed and ran out.

"THIS NEVER HAPPENED!" he yelled as he left. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Aaaaaaanyway... Shadow! Are you ready for your mission?" Eggman asked, regaining consciousness.

"Yes sir."

"Good, good... though you _were_ three minutes late. Another second longer and I would've thought that you were betraying me! And you _know_ what happens if you betray me," Eggman said.

"Yes sir."

Metal Sonic, who was wearing a leather-looking black jacket, walked in and made a few metallic noises.

"DAMNIT, THAT'S IT! METAL, YOU'RE GETTING A VOICE BOX! GO TO THE VOICE BOX ROOM AND GET ONE INSTALLED ALREADY!" Eggbutt yelled. Metal left, got a voice box, and came back.

"Voice box successfully installed, mon capiton!" Metal said. His voice wasn't as automated sounding as the other robots' voices were, and his didn't stay on just one tone. It was almost humanlike.

"Great. Anyway, I am no longer in need of your services. Veira here is more capable of fulfilling my needs," Eggman said as the robot-dog walked up next to him. "Now, get out!"

Metal looked disappointed as he trudged towards the monorail. He heard a faint hissing noise and turned towards it to see Shiaza motioning for him to come over to her. He sneaked over and hid behind the thingy with her.

"What?" he whispered, then paused. "Hey, why are you even here?"

"Long story," Shiaza replied. "I like your voice."

"Thanks," Metal replied, blushing a little (A/N: Yes, robots can blush.)

"Anyway, what's up with Shadow obeying that fat guy?"

"Eggman? Oh, well, he stuck a device in Shadow's fur that will explode if anyone tampers with it, or if Eggass presses the big red button on his remote. The deranged moron will blow Shadow up if he doesn't do everything he wants," Metal explained.

Shiaza looked down at the ground. "That's horrible..."

"I know. Hey, are you okay?"

"I... I don't know..." she replied as a single tear fell to the ground. Before she knew it, she was crying.

"What's wrong...?" Metal asked, concerned.

"I-it's nothing... I don't want to talk about anything right now..."

Metal hesitated a little, then placed his arms around Shiaza and held her as she cried. Though he was a robot, she found comfort in Metal.

"Maybe we should leave now," Metal suggested. "There's no reason for us to be here."

"No... I have to wait... for something..."

"Alright then."

"Shadow, your mission is to find someone and bring them back to me. Not 'dead or alive'. Just plain _dead_. Do you understand me? Either you kill this person and bring them to me, or you'll die yourself," said Eggman.

"Yes sir," Shadow replied. "Who will I be hunting down?"

"A girl. A girl named Amy Rose."


	10. A New Evil Arrives

"Hey, Knux, did ya catch Scooby Universe?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, and it was even better! A Pup Named Scooby Doo was on in a really long marathon!" Knuckles replied, as he continued on to talk about every little detail about every one of the episodes.

"Damn, you're hooked!" Amy said.

"Yep!"

"Hey, guys! Come check this out!" Tails yelled as he ran towards everyone. "Follow me!" he said as he skipped down a rainbow path. Everyone sweatdropped.

Tails headed back towards the train station, now with everyone else following him, and they rode the train to the Mystic Ruins. Tails then led them through the nearest tunnel, across the grass, and around to the opposite side of the Master Emerald. An old, deteriorated capsule was lying on the grass in plain sight. Everyone turned to Knuckles.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Amy asked him.

"I never saw it before. The only thing I ever look at is the Master Emerald."

"And Rouge," Sonic added with a snicker. Knuckles blushed.

"Well, of _course_! Who _doesn't_ want to look at me?" Rouge said, posing a little. Everyone but Knuckles and herself raised their hand. Rouge fell over.

"Soooooo... what exactly _is_ this thing?" Sonic asked.

"Well, _duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh_, Sonic!" Knuckles said. "Don't you know _anything_?! It's _obviously_ a... a... a..."

"...a capsule...?" Tails said.

"YES! Sonic, it's a capsule! See, you guys are so lucky to have me around to figure all of this stuff out!" Knuckles said proudly as everyone sweatdropped.

"So... anyway..." Rouge said. "Why is a capsule here?"

"I... don't... know..." Tails said, staring blankly at the object. Rouge waved her hand in front of his face, but he never blinked or moved.

"...Tails? Tails? TAILS?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, DAMNIT?!" she yelled. "Fine, this might work..."

Rouge unzipped her shirt and pulled it apart in front of Tails, revealing herself. Knuckles quickly shoved Tails aside and stuck his face into Rouge's chest.

"...oooooooh... keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewl..."

"_KNUCKLES_!" Rouge yelled, slapping him and knocking him to the ground as she zipped her shirt back up. "Perverted freak..."

"Hey, _you_ were the one who did that in the first place!" Leilani pointed out.

"Shut up, bitch! I can do whatever I want! 'Cause I'm Rouge the Bat!" she said, making another pose and winking.

"I could've sworn it was Rouge the _Slut_," Leilani replied, smirking.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Rouge yelled as she tackled the white hedgehog, causing them both to fall to the ground, beating each other up. Everyone sweatdropped and backed away.

"Soooooo..." Hya said," ...why is this here again...?"

"Oh, right, it's here because... uh... because it wants to be?" Tails guessed after a moment of thinking, and everyone fell over.

"_I_ know why the damn thing is here!" a voice said from behind them. "You guys are morons not to realize it!"

Everyone turned around to see Tikal standing there with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face. She rolled her eyes and walked up to them.

"It's _so_ obvious..." she said.

"Uh... Tikal...? Why aren't you peaceful...?" Tails asked.

"Because, I'm not really Tikal!" she replied, causing everyone to do a dramatic gasp.

She took off her disguise, and everyone fell over. The not-Tikal girl looked just like the normal Tikal, but she was a jet black color. Her headpiece and necklace were lime green, matching the color of her sandals. Her shirt was a dark red, and her skirt was magenta. Her eyes were bloodshot, her gloves were dark gray, and the two white stripes that were on the normal Tikal were now green X's.

Amy tilted her head to one side and looked at the new echidna. "Are you the Christmas Tikal?" she asked. Everyone fell over.

The non-Tikal slapped her. "NO! I AM THE EVIL TIKAL! AND YOU ALL SHALL OBEY MEEEEEEEE!"

"Shouldn't you be 'Dark Tikal' or something? Evil Tikal sounds so stupid..."

"What if we don't want to?" Sonic asked.

"Then I'll be forced to kill you!"

"Bring it on, biatch!"

Sonic jumped up towards Evil Tikal, who backflipped out of the way and brought out two guns. She fired at Sonic, both hitting him directly. The stupid rodent fell to the ground, covered in a red substance.

"SONNIKU! YOU'RE BLEEDING! YOU'RE DEAD! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy cried as she ran over to her hero. She kissed him and accidentally got the red crap in her mouth. She spit it out at first, but then realized something.

"Hey... blood tastes good! It tastes just like ketchup!" she said, then got hit by the guns herself.

"It IS ketchup you fool!" Evil Tikal yelled. "It's... EVIL KETCHUP!"

Oh, the horror. Someone save us. Help, help. gets hit by evil ketchup guns Why you stupid little bitch... tackles Evil Tikal and hits her repetitively on the head with her frying pan of doom stops and goes back to the story

"Not so hot now, are we?" Sonic said to Evil Tikal with a smirk.

"Sure she is..." Knuckles said, staring and drooling, as Rouge left her fight with Leilani and smacked him upside the head.

"YOU'RE WITH _ME_, YOU STUPID MORON!"

"Oh... right... sorry, I forgot..."

Evil Tikal stood up, holding her head, which was throbbing immensely from the frying pan beating. She started to float in the air, and began to disappear.

"You haven't seen the last of me, you morons! My flying hamster of doom shall rain coconuts upon your pitiful city!" she cried as she departed.

"That was... interesting..." Leilani said.

"She's pretty creepy... I like the old Tikal better!" Tails said.

"I don't..." Knuckles said, still drooling. Rouge hit him again.

"Hey, do you know where Amy went to?" Hya asked. "I haven't seen her around for a while..."

"YES!" Sonic yelled, and everyone glared at him. "Sorry..."

"HEY! THERE SHE IS!" Tails yelled, pointing towards the bridge. A huge black hole appeared out of nowhere, and Evil Tikal was dragging Amy and herself into it.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled, as he ran dramatically towards them. Just as they were about to disappear, Sonic managed to grab onto Amy leg, and all three were gone.

"Great. Just great. First we find a stupid old capsule out here, then this bitch gets in the way, then Evil Tikal shows up, and now Amy and Sonic are gone," Leilani recalled.

"Wasn't the bitch who got in the way and Evil Tikal the same person? You said her twice," Rouge pointed out.

"No, the bitch I was talking about was _you_."

"Oh," Rouge said as she just stood there. Then she suddenly glared and aimed a kick at Leilani. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

The white hedgehog laughed and dodged the kick. She spun around and double-kicked Rouge, and a fight broke out again.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Knuckles asked, sweatdropping.

"Nah. Let them have their fun," Tails said, as him and the others (which was now only Knuckles and Hyacinth) turned around and left.


	11. Amy's Fate Revealed

_-Last time, in chapter 9-_

"Hey, do you know where Amy went to?" Hya asked. "I haven't seen her around for a while..."

"YES!" Sonic yelled, and everyone glared at him. "Sorry..."

"HEY! THERE SHE IS!" Tails yelled, pointing towards the bridge. A huge black hole appeared out of nowhere, and Evil Tikal was dragging Amy and herself into it.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled, as he ran dramatically towards them. Just as they were about to disappear, Sonic managed to grab onto Amy leg, and all three were gone.

"Great. Just great. First we find a stupid old capsule out here, then this bitch gets in the way, then Evil Tikal shows up, and now Amy and Sonic are gone," Leilani recalled.

"Wasn't the bitch who got in the way and Evil Tikal the same person? You said her twice," Rouge pointed out.

"No, the bitch I was talking about was _you_."

"Oh," Rouge said as she just stood there. Then she suddenly glared and aimed a kick at Leilani. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

The white hedgehog laughed and dodged the kick. She spun around and double-kicked Rouge, and a fight broke out again.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Knuckles asked, sweatdropping.

"Nah. Let them have their fun," Tails said, as him and the others (which was now only Knuckles and Hyacinth) turned around and left.

_-Now, for chapter 10-_

"So...." Tails said, walking towards his workshop. "Where do you think they all went to? I mean, don't black holes normally only appear in space?"

"Apparently, not anymore," Hya replied. "Do you think they went to another dimension?"

"Maybe they went to see more hot, evil girls..." Knuckles said, drooling once again. A frying pan slammed him upside the head.

"KNUCKLES, I'M WARNING YOU!" Rouge yelled.

"Knuckles is the male version of a slut. No wonder why you two are going out," Leilani said with a laugh.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU BITCH?!"

"Nah. Hey, have you ever heard of anger management? I think you could use it."

The moment Leilani had finished her sentence, Rouge had her pinned to the ground and was punching her. Leilani kicked the bat in the stomach and got out from under her grip, then literally kicked her ass. The fight continued on.

Tails sweatdropped, then sighed. "Not again..."

* * *

(A/N: If you forgot what happened with Shadow & co., reread chapter 8.)

"Metal... I think we can go now..." Shiaza said as she dried her eyes.

"Are you sure? Alright... too bad we can't use Chaos Control like Shadow can..."

"Well... I have the next best thing..." she replied, snapping her fingers. They appeared in front of the Station Square train station.

"Wow," Metal said. "What the hell was _that_?"

"Let's just call it my snappy little escape trick," Shiaza replied with a grin.

"Okay... so, what do we do now?" Metal asked.

"I don't know..."

..................... crickets chirp ....................

"So... where do you think Shadow is?" Shiaza asked.

"Hmm... if he's going to kill Amy, then he's probably out looking for her..."

"If I were Amy, where would I go..." Shiaza wondered. "Well duh. That's obvious."

"Where, then?"

"Does 'Welcome to Twinkle Park' ring a bell?" she replied, mocking the ever-annoying voice that announces that every time you walk into the damn place.

The two walked towards Twinkle Park, just as they saw a black figure coming down the elevator. They quickly ran and hid behind the boat landing as Shadow began walking down the sidewalk. He passed them, and they eavesdropped in on a conversation he was having, talking into his communicator watch.

"We have the target," a female voice said from the other end.

"Good," Shadow replied.

"However, we had an interference. An unregistered blue hedgehog also went through the portal with us, and our destination was changed. We are in an unknown area, but we plan to get back to our base immediately. I will contact you once we reach there. What shall we do with the two hedgehogs, sir?"

"Keep Amy locked up. As for the blue rodent... make sure he never escapes. Watch him every second of your life, for he is very tricky to keep captive. I'll deal with him when you reach the base. Shadow out."

Shiaza and Metal looked at each other. _This isn't good..._ Shiaza thought. _Shadow... you can't do this! Kill Sonic all you want, but let Amy be. Of course... this means death to yourself... all because of... Eggman! We have to stop him, of all people!_

"Metal..." Shiaza said. "We've got to destroy Eggman."

"But it never works! Sonic's always beating the crap out of him, but the fathead always comes back!" Metal explained.

"Well, I guess it's time to change that. It's Eggman's time to pay."

* * *

"Well, well, well..." a black echidna said, smirking, as she walked the hall of a cell room. She stopped in front of one with an innocent pink hedgehog held prisoner inside. "I'm guessing that you must be Amy Rose, am I right?"

"What's it to you?" Amy snapped back.

"Don't hate _me_, Amy. I am merely a, how you would say, delivery service."

"And what exactly does _that_ mean, Evil Tikal?"

"I was forced to bring you here. I'm sorry, but it's time for a rose to die..."

"You're not sorry at all, you bitch! Wait... are you saying that I'm going to be _killed_?! What did _I_ do?!"

"Calm down, Miss Rose. You _have_ to die. It is Dr. Eggman's orders, and Shadow's duty," Evil Tikal said bluntly.

Amy's eyes widened. "_Shadow_? _Shadow's_ duty? What do you mean?"

"The point, Amy, is that it is Dr. Eggman's orders for me to get you and for Shadow to kill you. None of us have a choice. What our master says, goes."

"Shadow would _never_ hurt me! He has a heart! And he also has a brain; why is he doing this for Eggass?!"

"Like I said, we all have no choice... leave it at that, Amy... don't interfere any more... I must go check on Sonic now..." Evil Tikal said as she left the room.

"Sonic... Shadow... oh, I'm so confused! If I love Sonic, then why am I feeling something for Shadow, too...?" Amy sighed as she laid down in her cell. "Crap... this can't be happening..."


	12. More Havoc In The World Of Sonic

"What are we going to do?" Tails asked, walking down the tunnel back to the Mystic Ruins with Knuckles, Rouge, Hyacinth, and Leilani. "Shiaza, Sonic, Amy... they're all gone!"

"What's wrong with you guys?" a female voice asked from the other side of the tunnel. It was Claira, holding her new chao, Sundae.

"Whoa! How the hell did you get that thing out of the Chao Garden?!" Leilani exclaimed.

"Oh, Sundae? I got a Chao Permit," Claira replied, holding out a piece of paper for them to see. "Sundae's allowed outside of the gardens."

"Not fair..." Knuckles whined.

"Anyway, so what's wrong?"

"EVERYONE'S GOOOOOOOONE!" Knuckles cried out. Rouge smacked him.

"Where could they have all gone to...?" Tails asked himself. A lightbulb appeared over his head. "I've got it! It was Eg-"

Suddenly Rouge shoved him aside. "I know! It was probably Eggman!"

"Yeah, you're right! It _has_ to be him!" Knuckles agreed, pointing to Hya, who raised an eyebrow. "I mean _him_!" Knuckles quickly corrected, pointing over at Eggman, who was standing about two feet in front of them.

"Whoops, wrong place... 'scuse me," Eggass said as he scurried off as fast as a fat man can scurry.

"Oh, no problem," Knuckles replied, waving goodbye.

* * *

"Shiaza, look!" Metal exclaimed as he pointed to the Egg Carrier. It was slowly sinking beneath the water.

"What the hell...?"

"Eggman! What's he doing _now_?!"

"Probably trying to make his ship 'mysteriously' disappear so he can have a hidden secret base underwater," Shiaza replied calmly. "Oh... shit."

"We've got to get there before it completely sinks," Metal told her. "We better hurry!"

"Uh, sure. Whatever!" Shiaza said as she grabbed Metal's hand and snapped her fingers, causing them to reappear on top of the Egg Carrier.

"Oh, yeah... forgot about that," Metal said sheepishly as they ran over to the entrance and jumped inside.

* * *

"Amy? Amy, can you hear me?"

"Huhnz... wha...?" Amy said as she opened her eyes and got up from her nap. She stared frantically at the ceiling. "Augh! The ceiling! It speaks to me!"

"Amy! It's me, Sonic... are you alright?"

"Wha...? Your name is Sonic too? Oh, great Sonic the Ceiling, help me!"

"AMY! I'm in the cell next to the cell next to your cell," Sonic told her.

"Oh... okay..." she replied wearily as she laid back down.

"Amy! We have to get out of here! How can you sleep at a time like this?!"

"Easy..." Amy said, half asleep. "You just lie down in the cell, close your eyes, and sleep..."

"AMY!"

"WHAT?!"

"SILENCE!" Evil Tikal yelled as she walked in. "Stupid hedgehogs... they never shut up..."

"What do _you_ want?" Amy asked angrily, now fully awake.

"Like I've said before, it doesn't matter what _I_ want. It's what _Eggman_ wants."

"But _why_?" Sonic asked.

Evil Tikal sighed and sat down on the ledge across from the cells. She stared down at the floor, as if waiting for it to start explaining everything that was going on. She pulled out a remote and pressed a button, turning off all of the security cameras in the room.

"Eggman is going to kill us all... either we become his loyal slaves, or he kills us all..." the echidna began. "Currently, Shadow, Veira, and I have these small devices that he implanted in us... and if we become unfaithful to him or disobey him, like I'm doing now, then... then it's over... for good."

"So... you're not really evil, then..."

"Of _course_ I'm evil! Just not like _this_..."

The three were silent for a while as Evil Tikal got up and started walking around nervously. Suddenly the door flung open, knocking Tikal down, and Eggass walked in.

"What's going on here?! The security cameras aren't on!" he yelled.

"Oh, well, you see..." Evil Tikal stammered as Amy bent down and quickly picked up the remote that had fallen.

"I tripped her," Sonic said. "I got so fed up with her tortures, I waited a while until I had the opportunity, and then I tripped her."

"And what does this have to do with the cameras?"

"Hey, can't a girl press random buttons on a remote that just happens to fall in front of her?" Amy asked.

"Fine, fine..." Eggman said, snatching the remote out of the hedgehog's hands and turning the cameras back on. He threw the remote as Evil Tikal before leaving. "You'd better be more careful, girl!"

Evil Tikal stared up at the two hedgehogs.

"...What?"

"What was that for?" she whispered.

"Well, we're not about to just sit back and let Eggass kill you," Sonic explained.

"That'd be horrible..." Amy added.

Evil Tikal glared at them and got back on her feet. She hastily turned towards the door and began to leave.

"I don't need your help," she said. "But... thanks."

* * *

"Dr. Eggman! You're going to pay for this!" someone yelled from inside of Eggman's ship. "The Chaotix has fallen apart because of you!"

"Metal, who is that...?" Shiaza whispered from behind a stack of crates.

"I don't know..." he replied. "But why is he here?"

"Shut up, you fool! The Chaotix would never have lasted anyway!" Dr. Eggman yelled from his egg ship thingy.

"You know we would've survived, and beaten you to the death! You were afraid, so you hired an assassin to defeat us for you."

"Ha! You were too weak for my secret weapon, weren't you?"

"The others may have been, but obviously I was stronger. Your 'weapon' disappeared in the middle of our fight. How pathetic is _that_, Doctor? You'll never defeat the spirit of the Chaotix. You may have gotten rid of my two comrades, but there's still me and Knuckles, and don't you forget it!"

"_Knuckles_?! He's no threat to me. The only thing standing in my way is _you_, Espio."


	13. Destroying Eggman

_-Last time in chapter 11-_

"Dr. Eggman! You're going to pay for this!" someone yelled from inside of Eggman's ship. "The Chaotix has fallen apart because of you!"

"Metal, who is that...?" Shiaza whispered from behind a stack of crates.

"I don't know..." he replied. "But why is he here?"

"Shut up, you fool! The Chaotix would never have lasted anyway!" Dr. Eggman yelled from his egg ship thingy.

"You know we would've survived, and beaten you to the death! You were afraid, so you hired an assassin to defeat us for you."

"Ha! You were too weak for my secret weapon, weren't you?"

"The others may have been, but obviously I was stronger. Your 'weapon' disappeared in the middle of our fight. How pathetic is _that_, Doctor? You'll never defeat the spirit of the Chaotix. You may have gotten rid of my two comrades, but there's still me and Knuckles, and don't you forget it!"

"_Knuckles_?! He's no threat to me. The only thing standing in my way is _you_, Espio."

_-Now for chapter 12-_

"Espio..." Shiaza repeated with hearts in her eyes. "Damn, he's hot."

Metal's eyes turned redder as he glared at the chameleon. "I suggest that you remain quiet so that you don't reveal our existence."

"Alright..."

"Dr. Eggman," Evil Tikal said as she approached the fatass. "Detectors have detected that there are two unwanted organic structures inside the ship. What shall I do?"

"Find them!" Eggman yelled furiously. "We have to destroy them, for they may know too much already! Lock down the ship, prepare the artillery, and make me a ham and pickle sandwich!"

"Yes sir!" the evil echidna replied before leaving, passing by a hedgehog as she left.

"Shadow! Go and find the intruders; there are two of them! Sound the alarm, Shadow, and make sure they don't escape!"

"Yes sir," Shadow said, as Shiaza watched with even bigger hearts in her eyes.

"Shiaza!" Metal hissed, "we've _got_ to get out of here!"

"Shadow..." Shiaza sighed dreamily.

"SHIIIAAAAAZZZAAA!"

"Huh, what?"

"INTRUDERS! GET THEM!" Eggman yelled, pointing at the two.

"RUN!" Metal yelled, grabbing Shiaza's arm and pulling her with him.

"Aw crap..." she said as she began running on her own.

Metal and Shiaza continued running away from Evil Tikal and Eggman's robots. They split up when they reached a three-way intersection, and continued running. Shiaza quickly turned around a sharp corner, and smacked straight into Espio.

"Oh, uh, hi..." she stammered, blushing.

Espio got on his feet and stared down at her. He held out his hand, which she accepted, and pulled her up.

"T-thanks..." Shiaza replied, as she begin walking away.

"Look out!"

Suddenly Espio jumped on top of Shiaza, knocking them both down as a huge blast flew over their heads. One of Eggman's robots began stomping towards them, recharging as it did. Espio leaped up and threw a Shuriken star at it. He then spun around and kicked the robot in the head, destroying it. He helped Shiaza off the ground again.

"Thanks again, uh... Espio...?"

"Yes. You're welcome," Espio replied. "Will you be able to survive on your own?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Shiaza cried. "I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Suit yourself."

Shiaza snapped her fingers and disappeared, reappearing in the hall on the opposite side of the room. Suddenly two robots appeared on each side of her. She pulled a small bar-looking object out of nowhere, which turned into a long staff.

"I'll show you, Espio..." she muttered as she planted the staff in the ground, spun around it, and knocked out the robots. "Wait, where did Shadow go? I've got to save him... Eggman!"

Shiaza ran down the hall and into the main room, where Eggman was escaping through the top of the ship.

"Oh no you don't...!" Shiaza yelled, jumping in the air and landing next to Eggman. She stuck her staff into the middle of the spinny elevator thing. "You're not going anywhere."

Sparks began flying out of the elevator as Shiaza jumped down and landed on the ground. Eggman tried to get out, but became stuck in the seat.

"Help! I can't get up! HELP ME, I'M STUCK!"

"Not my problem that you can't lay off the snack cakes, fatso," Shiaza said, smirking.

Suddenly the elevator blew up, and eggs began raining down on the ship.

"Ack!" Shiaza cried out, hiding underneath an overhang.

"What's going on?!" Espio yelled, running next to her. An egg landed right in his face. "...Shit."

"I've defeated Eggass, I've defeated Eggass!" Shiaza started singing.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. Eggman _never_ dies."

* * *

"Sonic! They're going to kill me! _Shadow's_ going to kill me!" Amy cried.

"I know, I know... it's okay, Amy. We'll get out of here. Trust me."

Suddenly a huge piece of debris flew out of the sky and crashed into the cells, leaving the area wide open. Sonic and Amy walked out.

"See? Told you so."

"Hey, look!" Amy said, pointing to a piece of land next to the Egg Carrier. "It's a random piece of land next to the Egg Carrier!"

"How random!" Sonic said. "Maybe we should go there."

"Okay."

* * *

"Shiaza, this place is going to blow up! We need to get out of here!" Metal said, running up to her.

"Alright. Espio, come on! We've got to go!"

"What about everyone else?" he asked.

"Leave them! We're going to get blown up!"

"Oh, alright..."

Shiaza, Metal, and Espio ran out of the Egg Carrier an onto a tree-covered island that was conveniently placed nearby. The giant ship blew up seconds later.

"But... what about... Shadow...?"


	14. Death Is Not An Option

Dr. Eggman, Shadow, and Evil Tikal were standing on their own section of the random island, hidden from everyone else. Eggman was looking extremely pissed.

"Shadow, I want you to find that intruder girl, as well as Amy Rose, and make sure that they're both dead! I don't care what you have to do, just _kill_ them!"

"Yes sir," Shadow said as he walked away.

"And Evil Tikal..."

"Yes...?"

"Where's my ham and pickle sandwich?!"

"I'm on it, sir!"

* * *

_Oh great... _Sonic thought. _I'm stuck here on an island alone with Amy... I'm done for._

"So, uh..." Sonic said.

"Isn't there anybody else on this island?" Amy asked. "And where did Shadow go?"

"_Shadow_?!" Sonic exclaimed. "What about _me_?!"

"Huh? What about you?"

Sonic fell over. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"Oh, well... I kinda like Shadow now."

"Oh..."

"Shadow? What? Who's seen Shadow?!" Shiaza said as she ran over to Sonic and Amy. "Have you seen Shad- oh... it's _you_..."

"You've seen Shadow?!" Amy exclaimed.

"I thought _you_ saw Shadow!" Shiaza replied. There was a short pause.

"_I'M_ THE ONE LOOKING FOR HIM!" they both yelled.

The two girls jumped back from each other. Amy got out her Piko Piko hammer and Shiaza got out her staff.

"Shadow loves _me_," Amy said, glaring.

"Yeah right. That hedgehog is _mine_."

Amy jumped forward and swung her hammer at Shiaza, who dodged the attack and hit Amy in the head with her staff. Amy rolled over and the ground and immediately got back up, swinging her hammer again. Shiaza spun around and kicked Amy, who then hit Shiaza with her hammer. Both girls fell backwards.

"Ha!" Shiaza said, getting up. "You hit like a baby chao swinging a toy hammer!"

"I've seen chao that could swing a stick better than _that_!"

"And I say that you're _both_ pathetic," a voice said. Amy and Shiaza stopped as a dark figure walked into the middle of the battle field. The sky suddenly turned black as lightning lit up the area.

"S-_Shadow_...?"

"Prepare to die!" he yelled, gathering balls of energy in each of his hands, pointing them at Amy. Just as he fired them at her, she disappeared.

"Why are you trying to kill her?!" Shiaza yelled as her and Amy reappeared behind him.

"I'm not trying to kill _her_," Shadow said, gathering more energy. I'm trying to kill _both_ of you."

He fired the shots at the two girls. Amy held up her hammer and Shiaza held up her staff, forming a barrier that protected them.

"Shadow! Why are you doing this?! Don't give in to Eggman! You can beat him; you're stronger than that!"

"Hey faker! Why not try to kill _me_?" Sonic said, stepping in behind Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as he disappeared, then reappeared next to Sonic, hitting him with a blast of power and knocking him back.

"You'll pay for that! Sonic Wind!" Sonic yelled, hitting Shadow with his own attack.

"Chaos Spear!"

"Sonic Wind!"

The hedgehogs were each knocked back by each other's blast. They stood across from each other, glaring hard.

"It's time to finish this, faker."

"I've let you live too long already."

"Super Sonic!" Sonic yelled as he was suddenly surrounded by seven chaos emeralds. There was a bright flash of light as Sonic changed his form.

"Chaos Spe-" Shadow started, then stopped. _What am I doing...? _Shadow asked himself. _I shouldn't be giving into Eggman..._

"Shadow..." Shiaza said.

"I shouldn't be doing this. I've let Eggman control me..." he said as he lowered his arms and turned to face her. "You're right. I'm sorry. I..."

"SONIC BLAST!" Sonic yelled, sending a huge beam of power straight at Shadow.

"NOOO!" Shiaza yelled, jumping up and attacking Sonic. But it was too late.

Shadow's eyes widened as the blast hit him head on. He was knocked backwards and into the ground. Smoke and flames covered the entire island.

When the smoke cleared, a giant hole was left in the island. Sonic had returned to his original form and was standing at the edge of the hole, breathing heavily. Shiaza was lying on the ground nearby with Metal sitting beside her, trying to wake her up. Amy was lying back on the other side of the hole, unconscious, having been blown away from the blast. Suddenly Evil Tikal walked in from the bushes and stared at the remains. Dr. Eggman was hovering above them all in his little individual Egg Carrier thingy, eating his ham and pickle sandwich. He flew away, laughing, seeing that Amy and Shiaza looked like anything but alive.

"What the hell...?" Evil Tikal said. "What happened?!"

"I... uh... blew Shadow up..." Sonic said sheepishly.

"Shadow? Where is he?!"

Metal Sonic walked over next to them, and the three of them stared down into the huge hole. Sure enough, lying in the very bottom, was a black hedgehog.

"You... you killed him!" Evil Tikal said, backing away.

"He was going to kill us all sooner or later if I hadn- ungh!"

Suddenly Sonic fell to the ground. Shiaza stood behind him with her staff held above him, showing that she'd attacked him.

"Where's Shadow?" she demanded.

Metal pointed to the lifeless hedgehog in the bottom of the hole. Shiaza's eyes widened as she slid down into the giant hole and ran up to Shadow, falling to her knees beside him.

"...S-Shadow...?" she said, tears coming to her eyes. "S-Shadow... please wake up... Shadow..."

The hedgehog didn't move at all. He just stayed there, lying motionless. Shiaza brought her hand up to his heart and realized that it wasn't beating, and his lungs weren't moving. She was crying so hard now that she couldn't even see anymore; everything looked blurry.

"NOOO!" she cried out. "YOU AREN'T DEAD! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"

She began hitting herself in the head with her staff, leaving a huge red line on her forehead. Metal came down into the hole and kneeled down next to her. He put his arms around her and held her close to him, not minding the tears mixing with his machinery. He took the staff from her and set it aside.

"It's going to be okay, Shiaza. Relax... please, calm down... it'll be okay..."

"No it won't..." she said through her tears. "He never did anything wrong..."

Suddenly Shiaza stopped. She got up, dried her eyes, and walked up to Sonic.

"You... you _killed_ him!"

"Well, he would've died anyway..."

"YOU KILLED HIM! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG!"

"_Hello_?! He was trying to kill you!" Sonic yelled.

"HE WAS UNDER EGGMAN'S CONTROL!" Shiaza yelled angrily as she pulled out her staff. "YOU KILLED HIM FOR NO REASON! HE WAS GOING TO STOP! YOU NEVER GAVE HIM THE CHANCE!"

"Well, I had to do it beca-"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO _ANYTHING_ YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! BECAUSE OF YOU, AN INNOCENT HEDGEHOG DIED!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YEAH, I FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU! YOU KILLED MARIA, AND SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE IT!"

"MAYBE SHE DIDN'T, BUT YOU DO!" Shiaza yelled as she ran towards Sonic. Her staff was glowing a bright red as she jumped up and smashed it down on the hedgehog. Another explosion came from her attack, and the island blew up into flames.


	15. Reactions To The Departed Souls

_-Last time, in chapter 13-_

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO _ANYTHING_ YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! BECAUSE OF YOU, AN INNOCENT HEDGEHOG DIED!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YEAH, I FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU! YOU KILLED MARIA, AND SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE IT!"

"MAYBE SHE DIDN'T, BUT YOU DO!" Shiaza yelled as she ran towards Sonic. Her staff was glowing a bright red as she jumped up and smashed it down on the hedgehog. Another explosion came from her attack, and the island blew up into flames.

_-Now, for chapter 14-_

As the flames slowly died down, a figure was seen among the smoke. It was Shiaza, holding her staff and having a look that was a mix of extreme anger and pain. She was breathing heavily and staring down at the ground. Around her, the whole island was falling apart. She looked over to the right and saw a figure lying on the ground, blood immersing the body. It was Sonic.

"You... you deserved it..." she said, looking away.

Suddenly there was a flash of light behind her. She turned around to see Metal Sonic coming towards her.

"That was some attack, Shiaza."

"Where did you come from? How did you... survive?"

"I got the Chaos Emerald from Shadow and managed to use Chaos Control to teleport everyone to safety," he said.

"Oh... what... what happened to Shadow...?"

"I took his body with me. He's safe back in the Mystic Ruins with the others."

"Oh... good..." she replied, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, calm down. It's going to be okay..." Metal reassured her. "Now, as for Sonic..."

"He's... dead."

"You can say that again. He never stood a chance."

"Metal... before Shadow was attacked, he was saying something to me..."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"But... he never got to finish..." Shiaza said. "What do you think he was going to say...?"

"He... he was... saying that he loved you," Metal explained, looking away.

"Oh..." she replied, looking down. "But he's gone now... so it doesn't matter..."

"I guess... but he really did love you."

"He hated me! He was always yelling at me or ordering me to stay away from him..."

"Now, would you really expect someone like Shadow to actually let you believe that he liked you?" Metal asked.

"No... I guess not... I just... I wished I'd known sooner..."

"It'll all be okay, Shiaza."

"Yeah, I suppose..." she said. "Anyway, let's go."

"Alright..." Metal said. "Chaos Con-"

"Stop!" Shiaza yelled, grabbing the Chaos Emerald. "Don't ever do that again. It was Shadow's move, and you don't need to be copying it."

"Sorry..." he replied as Shiaza snapped her fingers and the two of them disappeared.

* * *

Back in the Mystic Ruins, standing by the shed next to lake and waterfall, were Tails, Hyacinth and Claira. Knuckles walked up to them.

"Where's Rouge? And... where's Leilani?"

Tails pointed down into the lake. Knuckles walked up to it and looked down to see Rouge and Leilani fighting in the water.

"CHICK FIGHT!" Knuckles yelled as he jumped down by the lake and pulled out a lawn chair out of nowhere. He jumped in the seat and started eating popcorn, but then spit it back out.

"TAILS!" he yelled. "I NEED MORE BUTTER IN THIS!"

Tails walked up in a pink, frilly maid uniform and took the popcorn. "Yes master..." he said, pouring more butter on it and handing it back.

"Thank you, servant," Knuckles said as Tails fell over.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Amy? Oh, hey. Nothing really," Tails said. He stood there for a few seconds, then he suddenly jumped. "AMY?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"Well, it all started when my mom an-"

"NO, NOT THAT!"

"Oh... well, I was just busy being captured by Evil Tikal with Sonic," she said.

"Where _is_ Sonic?"

"I... I don't know. Last time I saw him was when he was fighting Shadow..."

"SHADOW?! WHERE?!" Knuckles said, standing up quickly in terror and falling over into the lake. Rouge and Leilani stopped fighting and stared at him.

"I don't know where either of them are. I was knocked out cold during the battle."

"They're both dead."

"Wha...? _Shiaza_?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Sonic killed Shadow, and now Sonic's dead, too," Shiaza said firmly, standing above them all on top of the cliff.

"Shadow... Sonic... they're both dead?!" Amy cried.

"Yes, Amy, they are," Metal said. "And nobody can change it..."

Everyone stared at Metal, dead silent, except for Shiaza.

"Y-you can _talk_?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah, long story," he replied, turning to face Shiaza. Suddenly he realized that she was gone.

"Where did she go...?"

"I don't know, she was standing there a minute ago."

"Damn that snap trick..."

"Hey!" Rouge yelled, looking inside of the shed. "Where's Shadow?"

"He's _dead_, Rouge," Tails said, looking over at the lake where Leilani was tied up, floating in the middle of it. He sweatdropped.

"No, I mean... where's his _body_?"

"WHAT?!" Metal yelled, running over to the shed. He searched inside.

"SHADOW'S MISSING?!" Amy cried out. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" she yelled, shaking Knuckles back and forth.

"I... didn't... do... anything..." he said, falling over when Amy released him.

"I think Shiaza stole him," Hyacinth said.

"What? Why would sh-" Tails started, but then stopped as a bright light flashed behind them. "What just happened?"

Everyone stared around, looking for any signs of what had happened. Claira walked up to them.

"Hey, where did that metal guy go?" she asked. Everyone stared at her.


End file.
